


Исследования продолжаются

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, fandom Terror 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Исследования в зоне предполагаемой гибели «Террора» и «Эребуса» продолжаются





	Исследования продолжаются

— Что там?

— Похоже на гроб. Сможешь дотянуться клешней?

— Попробую.

Клешня — а на самом деле средних размеров манипулятор, предназначенный для сбора пусть и не гробов, но сходных по размеру и прочности объектов — протянулась мимо Уве, со второй попытки, подчиняясь его указаниям, ухватила продолговатый деревянный ящик и потащила его по песку. Уве, бросив последний взгляд на порученный ему для осмотра участок дна, направил свой батискаф к поверхности.

На палубе «Ласточки» совместная исследовательская группа, занимающаяся поиском артефактов, связанных с экспедицией Франклина, получила возможность убедиться, что им действительно попался гроб. Вскрывать его следовало никак не прямо на палубе, но до того как доставить находку в «идеальные условия», ее можно было хотя бы просветить.

Результаты… удивляли. Вместо ожидаемого замерзшего трупа, пустоты или вороха бумаг в гробу была нога. Человеческая. Одна. Без остальных частей тела, пусть даже и не соединенных. Если точнее, там были кости с некоторым количеством сохранившейся на них плоти, но складывались они все равно в ногу.

Руководство, которому доложили о находке, приказало упаковать гроб понадежнее, закрепить его и продолжать поиски. Дальнейших объяснений или комментариев не поступило: корабельные журналы «Террора» и «Эребуса» еще не были найдены, а в имеющихся записях об экспедиции не отыскалось упоминаний о столь странных похоронах. Не нашлось схожей информации и о каких-либо других «ногах без хозяина», погребенных в море или на суше.

Ночью Уве почему-то приснился монопод, одетый в форму Королевского флота Великобритании. Он скакал по кораблю, потом спустился на лед и очень целеустремленно запрыгал по нему. «Когда же он будет отдыхать в собственной тени, — мелькнула сонная мысль, — если вокруг сплошная темнотища?»

Во время следующего захода на дно Уве никак не мог успокоиться и сосредоточиться на показаниях приборов. Ему постоянно чудилось, что где-то за пределами зоны действия сонаров и сканеров кто-то есть — одноногий ли моряк, который вот-вот покажется и потребует свое имущество обратно, еще ли кто. Под конец погружения тревога Уве заставила его связаться с кораблем и спросить, нет ли поблизости китов или каких-нибудь других животных. Никого не было.

Монопод, приснившийся ему в прошлый раз, этой ночью снова куда-то торопился. Чем дальше он уходил, тем больше его прыжки напоминали обычный шаг вразвалку. Уве хотел проследить за ним, но вскоре потерял из виду; спустя полчаса поисков он обнаружился рядом с палаткой и какой-то странной стойкой с крысами. Монопод зашел-запрыгнул в палатку, а Уве остановился около стойки, удивленный и, признаться, несколько встревоженный. Тушки крыс свисали с веревок, привязанные за хвостики, некоторые были еще в крови, у всех зверьков разбиты черепа, как будто кто-то, забавы или серьезного дела ради, колотил по ним молотком или палкой. Все трупики уже смерзлись и висели, постукивая друг о друга на ветру с совершенно деревянными звуками.

Возможно, то, что Уве стоял именно здесь, спасло его, если в собственном сне ему вообще могла угрожать какая бы то ни было опасность: рядом с палаткой неожиданно возник гигантский белый медведь. Уве хотел крикнуть, махнуть рукой, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но зверь стремительно скользнул ближе к полотняному укрытию.

Все, что Уве смог разобрать потом, было болезненно четким: огромная пасть медведя, вцепившегося в монопода, извивающееся тело с глубоко вошедшими клыками, судорожные движения в попытках освободиться. И кровь.

Крови было на порядок больше, чем на крысах. В крови была вся морда зверя, кровь была на его шкуре и когтях. Кровь забрызгала темную форму на моноподе и его бледное лицо. Кровью залило палатку и площадку перед ней — Уве даже казалось, что он видит поднимающийся над окровавленным снегом пар.

Медведь рванул куда-то за торосы. Уве отмер и побежал за ним, не в силах отделаться от мысли, что бежать-то ему и не надо — ничего хорошего в этом сне уже не будет, сейчас зверь добьет беднягу монопода и сожрет его.

Вскарабкавшись на торос, он увидел, как медведь остановился у дыры во льду, прижал лапой ногу монопода — уже не сопротивлявшегося и совсем обмякшего — и пониже перехватил зубами его тело. Уве захотел закрыть глаза, проснуться, как-нибудь еще избежать этого зрелища, но даже попытка упасть с края тороса не помогла — на его глазах зверь торжествующе рванул морду вверх; затрещали, разрываясь, мышцы и связки, и нога монопода осталась лежать на льду. Из пасти торчал его торс, на красном были видны показавшиеся Уве ослепительными кости таза. Пока он стоял, не зная, бежать ли ему прочь или просыпаться, тварь нырнула в прорубь.

Утром Уве проснулся совершенно разбитым. Против его воли, мысли постоянно возвращались к гробу, завернутому теперь в несколько слоев пластика, и к жутко-яркому сну.

— Может, его медведь утащил? — набравшись храбрости, сказал он вечером, в кают-компании.

— Все может быть, — ответили ему. — Вот отвезем на вскрытие и узнаем. Может, это у самого Франклина гангрена была, ему ампутировали ногу, а он велел ее похоронить?

— Да ну, никто бы так делать не стал, особенно здесь.

— Поэтому и говорю: надо доехать до судмедов, они уже точно скажут, что тут вообще такое.

После этого разговора Уве боялся ложиться спать, зная, что сегодня увидит не смерть никогда не существовавшего одноногого карлика с его забавными прыжками, а то, как огромный медведь будет пожирать человека. Обычного человека, такого же, как сам Уве.


End file.
